


A Mundane Meeting of Two Great Heroes

by Ky_Creates



Series: Peter and Percy just can't get a dam break [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Could be part of a series if I get the motivation, First Meetings, Flash is a bully, Gen, Percy saves Peter, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky_Creates/pseuds/Ky_Creates
Summary: Peter can't help but talk back to Flash and is about to pay the price when he's saved by the hot new guy, Percy Jackson.





	A Mundane Meeting of Two Great Heroes

The halls were mostly empty as Peter made his way out of school on his own. Ned had gotten out early for a dentist appointment and Peter had stayed after to talk to his math teacher about turning in his math homework a day late. It wasn’t even really his fault, he had almost gotten the work done, but then Mr. Stark asked him if he wanted to work on his suit, and was Peter really going to say no to working in the lab with Mr. Stark just because he had a little homework to do? No.

Anyways, the good news about staying after class was that there were fewer people in the hallways, which meant a better chance of Peter escaping the school easily.

Of course, Peter’s luck didn’t care much about odds, and Peter felt his spidey sense flare just as someone shoved him from behind. 

“What was that, Penis? Begging Strickland to raise your grade up?” Flash taunted as Peter righted himself, just in time for Flash to shove him against the lockers.

“My grades are always higher than yours, Flash. If I needed to beg for a better grade, then you’d really be in trouble,” Peter retorted. Either he could keep himself from lashing out physically or keep himself from lashing out verbally, he didn’t have the restraint to do both. 

Flash looked furious for a second, but then he smirked cruelly. “Sure, but I don’t need a charity case scholarship to keep me here, because my parents can actually afford to send me somewhere nice. What do your parents do again? Oh- sorry, I forgot,” Flash sneered.

Peter could feel his fingernails cutting into his palms as he forced himself not to punch Flash. He can’t use violence, but he’s smarter than Flash, he could still win this.

“Are you sure they don’t throw you all that money to keep you out of their hair? At least my aunt actually cares about me. When was the last time your parents came to a decathlon tournament meet?” Peter asked, knowing it was a sore point for Flash.

“Watch what you say you piece of shit!” Flash seethed, his arm flying backward to wind up for a punch.

Despite himself, Peter flinched and shut his eyes. Logically, Peter knew that he’d been punched a lot harder than this was going to be, many times, but there was something about not being able to fight back, and the fact that this was Flash, Peter’s bully, that meant this felt more real than all those fights as Spiderman. 

But the punch never landed. 

“See, that feels like a bad idea,” a new voice commented, and Peter slowly opened his eyes.

It looked like the new person had caught Flash’s arms mid-swing. Flash, for his part, was staring up at the guy in amazement and fear. Seeing the danger averted, Peter allowed his gaze to now take in his own knight in shining armor.

And immediately wanted to melt on the spot. Of course, it was the hot new guy from his chemistry class. Percy Jackson.

“Now I can’t say I know who you are, but I don’t really like bullies, so maybe you should get out of here,” Percy suggested, a not-very-subtle threatening tone underlying his voice.

Flash silently shook his head and disappeared, leaving Percy’s attention to shift to Peter.

“You alright?” he asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah,” Peter replied quietly, trying to fight against the blush appearing on his cheeks. “Thanks for that, Flash is kind of an asshole sometimes.”

“Guess I’m glad I don’t see him around very often, then,” Percy said.

“More like he’s glad,” Peter scoffed. “Anyways, he’s a freshman, you probably don’t see many of us around.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Percy agreed, then he paused. “Wait… us?”

“Well, yeah, I’m a freshman too,” Peter told him.

Percy’s face crumbled. “Damn, I didn’t know I was held back in chemistry too,” he groaned. 

There were rumors Percy had missed his whole last year of school, but Percy apparently wouldn’t confirm anything. 

Seeing Percy upset made Peter quick to try and fix it. “No!” Peter exclaimed, then had to backtrack. “I mean, you’re not. I’m a year ahead in chemistry, so we’re in the class for advanced sophomores, but it’s also a class for juniors who struggle with chemistry. Not that I’m saying you're bad at chemistry, just that it’s a class that juniors take, so you’re not behind.”

Percy chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Oh don’t worry, I’m awful at chemistry,” Percy replied. “I’m bad at most subjects if I’m being honest. My brain’s just not built for classrooms, you know? I just tend to like to know what classes I’m really behind in.”

“I could help, if you wanted,” Peter offered, the words leaving his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Percy wouldn’t want help from some freshman. Who knows if he was looking for help in the first place? Let alone from some scrawny kid he just had to save from being beaten up.

“I mean,” Peter stuttered, “I’m pretty smart when it comes to math and science, so if you needed help, and you didn’t have anyone else, I could totally help you out, even though I’m just a freshman. Not that I’m trying to brag, I’m just book smart, which is awesome but it doesn’t make me better than you or anything. Not that I’m implying that you’re dumb-”

“Peter!” Percy interrupted, amusement lighting up his eyes. “Breathe, I’m not offended. Actually, if you don’t mind, I might actually take you up on the offer. I definitely need help and my g- friend who usually helps me is cross country, so she’s not available.”

“Really?” Peter asked, unprepared for this turn of conversation.

“Trust me, I’ve dealt with my fair share of people who are crazy smart despite how old they are, it doesn’t bother me. If you really don’t mind, I would love your help. I need to pass our chem test next week and I doubt I can with what I know right now,” Peter admitted.

“Of course I don’t mind!” Peter exclaimed. 

Percy laughed and it felt like the hallway lit up. “Great! Can I get your number, and then I’ll text you and we can figure out a good time for both of us to meet up?” he suggested.

“Um, yeah, of course,” Petter stuttered, reciting his number while Percy typed it in.

“Awesome! Well, I’ve gotta head out, but I’ll text you later, yeah?” Percy asked, starting to walk backward away from peter, still smiling. Peter nodded dumbly “Thanks again for this, it means a ton!”

“No problem,” Peter replied as Percy was turning the corner, stunned that Percy would want to see him again after having to save his ass from some dumb bully like Flash.

Apparently, he did, because Peter hadn’t even left the school yet before he got a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: Hey its percy, do u think we should study in a library?_

_Unknown: If not i know a great place in central park where we could go_

If Peter was slightly later to start patrol than usual because he was staring at his phone, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Please let me know what you think of this!!  
> I have a lot of ideas about how I could expand this into a series, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading more about these two and their worlds colliding!!


End file.
